British Soap Awards
by changeofscene
Summary: Set at the BSA 2013, interview between the cast. 4-shot :-) DAVID/JACQUELINE fic
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, for a short while.. actually for this little story.**

**It's set at the party of the British Soap Awards, when Perry, Danielle, Jac and David were interviewed by Joe Swash and Zoe Hardman.**

**Two shot at the moment, possible story, but if it is it will not be finished for at least another month or so, exams are killing me! **

**I watched the interview earlier and had to write, revision can wait for now ;-) **

**Enjoy this chapter, another chapter up tonight, then not sure where it shall lead, depends who wants more :) R&R, thanks! xxx**

* * *

"Let's talk about your six pack then David!" Zoe asked David Witts as him, Danielle, Perry and Jac were being interviewed at the after party of the BSA 2013. "Are you going to give the viewers what they want?"

David chuckled nervously as he was unsure what to say, noticing Jacqueline snigger slightly next to him. "Well that's not going to happen obviously," He replied with another nervous laugh.

"Come on David" Dani joked, nudging him slightly from his left side. He shook his head with a slight laugh as he looked at one of his closest friends sat beside him for reassurance.

"Do it, do it, do it" Jac chanted, locking eyes with him for a split second. His mouth dropped slightly in shock. Why was she encouraging them? He nudged her gently as if to question her motives and she turned to look at him with a cheeky glint in her eyes. She laughed sweetly, as she always does. That beautiful sound. _Stop it David, what are you doing? s. _He laughed nervously once more, if only that girl new how she affected him.

"David?" Zoe asked, diverting him from his thoughts, _thank god_.

"Yeah, not gonna' happen, sorry" He told them all, Jac once again turned to look at him, a small smile sweeping across her face. Their eyes locked again for a moment and she winking mischievously. _What was she doing? This wasn't "normal" Jac behaviour? _She did nothing but confuse and dazzle the male sat to her left, little did she know. They had become so close during the show, ever since their "forbidden love" storyline. Of course they were only friends, they both were in somewhat serious relationships, but recently, as their storyline has intensified David would find his eyes resting on her unconsciously, he'd just watch her, whatever she was doing. Everything she did, she did it so gracefully and beautifully. She truly got under his skin.

"Well your character has had it rough recently" Zoe turned her attention to Jacqueline.

"Yeah, you could say that," Jac answered with a giggle, the giggle snapping David from his thoughts. He turned to watch her talk so confidently about her character. He lost interest in what was being asked, he just rested his eyes on her, all words vanishing.

"In real life, you're actually in a relationship with Tony Discipline right?" Zoe asked her, grabbing David's attention once more.

"Yes" she answered confidently, before glancing slightly towards David. He noticed, and they locked eyes for a second. _What was that?_

"Does he get jealous when he sees you kiss David?" She asked, trying to get some gossip. David pulled his drink away from his mouth in shock, his eyes automatically averting to Jacqueline as she turned and faced him considering an answer.

She looked directly into his eyes, as he did to her as she answered, "No." David looked down quickly, fighting a blush, not knowing how to handle this situation. "See when you get to know David you just realise we are really good friends and, that he's not a threat" And there it was, the dagger to his heart. Jacqueline turned away from him, back to face Zoe and Joe completely unaware of how she just made David feel.

"That's fine" he mumbled, not quite sure if anyone heard, although apparently _she_ did as she looked towards him slightly with confusion written on her face. He shook his head and forced a smile, willing her to continue.

"Right well we'll have to talk about Joey and Lauren, they're recently split up and it doesn't look like things are getting any better, here is a clip from Tuesdays episode," Zoe introduced a clip, which meant they were off air for a few minutes.

David leant back into his chair and exhaled a breath he didn't know he held, he took a sip of his drink trying to shake the nerves he felt anticipating this conversation. Jac turned to take her drink from the table next to David and their eyes met, as they had done numerous times this evening.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, poking him gently.

He nodded and forced a smile, sipping his drink once more. _How could he tell her this? She would run a mile, he couldn't ruin their friendship and nothing would happen anyway. Eurgh. _

"You forget," she whispered, close to his ear as she placed her drink back down. "I know you too well David," As she pulled back to her seat, their eyes stayed locked, a small, nervous smile forming on David's. Acting on an impulse, he grasped her hand quickly and squeezed it gently.

"I'm fine Jac," he lied, brushing her thumb slightly before pulling away. She smiled at him and nodded, completely unconvinced but she couldn't do anything now.

"Ooh, things getting pretty intense there," Zoe voiced as they were back on air, the clip finishing. David leant forward to look at Jac as she began to answer her, their eyes aligning once more.

"It's all Joey's fault," she told them as she chuckled slightly, expecting a laugh or at least a smile from David, but nothing. _What had she done? What was wrong?_

"I like you two as a couple, do you think you'll get it back on?" Joe asked them, smirking slightly.

Simultaneously, David and Jacqueline both replied.

"You must remember we are cousins," Jac answered, laughing gently.

"I hope so" was David's heart felt reply. Jac turned to look at him, unsure of what he meant by that statement.

"Shall we not forget we're cousins? Brannings? The both of us, together" She told Joe, almost forcing the idea that she didn't want the couple back together.

"Ouch Jac, poor Joey eh?" David piped up, slight seriousness in his voice. She didn't know what to reply, _what did he mean?_ _Surely he wasn't talking about himself and not Joey? _

"Well, I guess we'll leave you to go party now then! Enjoy your evening," Joe told the cast as they got up and left the interview area. David walked off pretty quickly, not knowing how to act now, that was weird. He'd never been so defence before, to him it was obvious he was talking about Jac and not Lauren, truth be told he'd missed kissing her every day on set, their on-screen breakup affected him too but there was no way he'd admit that.


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be a third part :) **

* * *

"David!" Jacqueline shouted, shuffling after him which was proving quite difficult in her heels, "Wait!" Finally catching up to him she grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jac I'm fine" he replied unconvincingly, he arm still around his wrist.

"No, tell me, David you forget how well I know you" she insisted, their eyes locking. He had this sudden urge to raise his hand and tuck her hair behind her ear. God he wanted to.

Finally breaking the silence, Jac spoke. "For a minute there it felt like you should have tucked my hair behind my ear" David relaxed slightly and laughed. "What?" Jacqueline asked confused.

David shook his head, "I was just thinking the same"

With that she reluctantly released her hold on his wrist, both missing the contact immediately. The atmosphere dropped somewhat as both relaxed a great deal. It has never been awkward between the pair, why should it start now?

"Do you really hate kissing me that much?" David joked referring to the interview, a hint of seriousness in his voice once again.

Jacqueline blushed at his question, "You know it's not that," she answered awkwardly. _Where was he going with this?_

"Am I a really bad kisser then?" David asked her with a wink, he'd perked up considerably since it was just the two of them. He'd never felt awkward around her, just when other people force him to answer fucking awkward questions, he'd talk to Jac about it all day if she wanted.

"Actually, no you're not," She replied, smirking slightly.

"You sure? Or you just trying to save my feelings?" He teased, not realising how close they were already standing.

"100%" She said quietly, shortness in her breath.

He smirked down at her, and squeezed her hand gently. She jumped at the contact, not going unnoticed by David as his smirk grew.

"Making you nervous babe?" He asked confidently, completely unsure where his confidence suddenly came from. She shook her head but could form no words. "So why don't you want Joey and Lauren back together then? If it isn't my bad kissing, or the fact you hate me, why?"

She shrugged, unsure how to answer this. How could she tell him she'd miss him, the closeness they shared on set? Okay, it was in character but it felt so real, there must be something David felt, it wasn't just her going insane. And since when could he make her feel so nervous? This was a different side to him and god did she want it. _Shut up. _

"Well we both know you want them back together," She stated, trying to play him at his own game. "Why's that then?" She cocked her head in amusement, trying to make him as nervous as he'd made her.

David's eyes never left her own, he swallowed a lump in his throat before answering. "Because they would be amazing together, babe" Almost as if on cue, he raised his hand and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, a smile forming on his perfect face. Jac gasped at the contact and couldn't quite believe what he'd just said. Obviously he wasn't just referring to Joey and Lauren, was he? She shuffled awkwardly on her feet as his index finger ran down her neck gently, tingling her skin as he did so. He dropped his hand and felt for her fingers by her side and brushed over them slightly, testing the waters. She did nothing but concentrate on how to breathe as in the last 5 minutes she'd forgotten a considerable amount. She felt his hands brush over hers again, and without thinking grasped them herself entwining their fingers and smiling at David.

"Jac?" he asked her quietly, unsure what she was doing. She shrugged back at him.

"I have no idea" she replied, understanding exactly what he meant.

"So, I'm not a threat?" David asked, suddenly remembering the interview.

"Huh?" Jac answered, obviously confused at his question.

"To Tony, you said I wasn't a threat when Zoe asked," He told her, a small smile forming in the corner of his mouth followed by a little hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that," She spat out, almost without thinking.

"So what did you mean?" David questioned, teasing her slightly but also really wanting to understand.

"I don't know," She bowed her head and dropping his hands, suddenly missing the contact. David noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, babe" He reached for her and pulled her into his embrace, "Jac, it's okay baby," He moved his head so his mouth could rest on her forehead, placing a lingering kiss there.

"It's not though is it?" Jac asserted, pulling away from him suddenly, "What is this? What are we doing? You clearly are a threat at the moment and you fucking shouldn't be! What am I doing?!" she continued raising her voice slightly.

David stood silent processing her words, for about 10 minutes he'd got what he'd always wanted, her attention, her eyes and her in his arms, but as much as he hated to admit it, she was right. She had a boyfriend, and damn he had a girlfriend. It didn't stop her words stinging though, knowing she didn't even want him to be a threat, through the anger laced in her voice. He did nothing but stand, and drop his head slightly.

"David..." she began.

"No I get it, it's fine Jac," he insisted before turning to walk away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," she pulled him back, not wanting to leave things how they were.

"Then what did you mean?" he asked her, confused now.

Before even comprehending what she was doing, she moved onto her tiptoes and crashed her lips down on his. All the anger, lust and waiting they'd both done for months, channelled into that kiss. It took him a few seconds to realise and to respond to the beautiful confused girl, currently risking everything for him. He moved to wrap his arms around her waist, his hand spanning across her back forcing her closer into him. She reached up and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer. She felt his tongue graze her lip, asking for entrance and without considering opened her mouth willingly. They moved as one, matching every move of the other, not being able to consume enough. They both desperately needed air now, but neither wanted to pull away, they had waited too long for this for it to end, they never wanted it to. Reluctantly, a few seconds later, David pulled his lips away, but remained very close contact and rested his forehead against hers before opening his eyes. His hands ran down her body and back to the same position before a large smile formed across his mouth.

"What did I just do?" Jacqueline asked after a few seconds. David's eyes darted to hers, confused as to what she meant. "That shouldn't have happened,"

She pulled away quickly as the realisation that she'd cheated on Tony sank in, leaving David stood confused and hurt. Why did she do it, just to regret it moments later? He'd had enough, enough mixed signals to last him a year.

"Ss-sorry David, erm" she began, "can we just forget that?" He looked at her stunned, after the most incredible kiss he'd had, well since the last time he kissed her, she'd pushed him away and sent him packing. He took one last glance at her before turning and walking away. He needed some air.

He left the building, ignoring everyone who spoke to him as he walked past a table full of his friends; his girlfriend not being able to make it tonight and made his way outside. The cold air hit him, along with the realisation of rejection. She'd took him in, accepted him before pushing him away, she may as well have slapped him in the face, less painful. He took a seat on the curb, not caring if he dirtied his suit anymore. Anger built up inside him as he could kick himself for letting his guard down. He'd opened his heart for that girl, something he'd never done before and she'd thrown it back in his face. He hated her. No, no he didn't, he loved her. He actually loved her.

"Arghh" he shouted before punching the pole in front of him. How had he managed to get himself in this situation? After sitting for another 10 minutes he realised he needed to go back in, people would get suspicious and he couldn't handle others finding out. So reluctantly he stood up and rubbing his hand he made his way back into the room to the table full of his friends.

"Hey, where you been David?" Danielle asked with a smile, completely oblivious. He locked eyes with Jac, sat practically on Tony's lap as he reached the table.

"Just needed some air Dan," he answered before sitting down, his hand beginning to throb now. He noticed Jacqueline's eyes drifted to his knuckles that were now bleeding.

"Woah, what you done to your hand lad?" Jake asked, his eyes fixed on his knuckles.

"Got a bit angry, didn't I?" He chuckled sarcastically, "Pathetic really"

"Go get that cleared up mate," He advised, patting my shoulder. I glanced over to Jac, who's eyes were fixed on me.

"I'm sorry" I saw her mouth in my direction, just as Tony leaned in and kissed her cheek. I closed my eyes and turned away not wanting to even look at her at the moment.

"I'm gonna' get off guys, not feeling too good, I'll see you next week," He told everyone, before standing up not daring to look in her direction and making his way out of the room. He couldn't bare being there with her at the moment and to be honest his hand was killing.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final part then guys! Unless... **

* * *

He left the building, climbed into a taxi and headed home alone, hours before the event was due to end. It had been a shit night, the show had won basically nothing and he'd been rejected by the only girl he'd really ever wanted. Ironic how much like Joey he sounded at this point.

By the time he'd got home, changed and plonked himself in front of the TV with a beer it was almost 1am. He sat there for around half an hour before dozing off, and just as he began to do so, the door buzzed. He rubbed his eyes and stood, walking over to the intercom.

"Hello?" he grumbled, not knowing who to expect.

"Can I come up?" she whispered. David's eyes grew wider not knowing why she was there or what to do, but he knew they needed to talk. Without answering her, he pressed the button opening to door and letting her make her way up to his flat.

He rushed into his room to grab a t-shirt to cover up, knowing it would get them nowhere if he was stood half naked when the door was knocked. He rushed back again and opened the door, before pulling his top down to cover him.

He looked back up at the girl on the other side, her eyes looked as if she'd been crying as they met his after sweeping across his body before his shirt had covered him. He stepped to the side, allowing her in and she walked straight up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Harriet, how come you're back so early?" He asked her, confused and tired.

"My last day got cancelled so I got the late train home, and I missed you" She replied leaning up to kiss his lips. Before he could think about what he was doing he turned his head so her lips met his cheek once again. Guilt filled his insides, knowing he couldn't just let her carry on, it wasn't fair, on either of them.

"Look Harri, can we talk?" He asked her nervously motioning towards the sofa. She nodded slowly and edged towards it sitting down on the opposite end to her boyfriend. "I…"

"I knew this would come," She sighed, bowing her head in realisation. "One of the reasons I didn't want to come tonight,"

"Huh.. What?" He wondered in confusion.

"Her, Jacqueline, every time she's around, I turn invisible." She sighed again, a small smile forming over her mouth. "But it's okay,"

David was baffled, in no way did he anticipate this, an easy break up with this theatrical girlfriend?  
"Nothing happened Harriet, honestly," he lied, one wouldn't hurt and he already felt awful for stringing her along for so long. Harriet nodded and moved her hand over to rest on his leg and squeezed him gently.

"You look confused," she chuckled wondering what he was thinking.

"Yeah, didn't expect you to know" He sighed, "I am sorry you know, I.. I couldn't help,"

"I know babe," She nodded in understanding. "It was always going to happen, you two have hit it off from the moment you laid eyes on each other"

"Hm," he didn't know if he agreed, because he knew Jacqueline didn't. "Do you want to stay tonight? I mean it's late, you can have my bed, I'll have the sofa or.. I don't mind…"

"No, don't worry about it, I'm going." She stood up and waited for him to follow before moving to hug him tightly. "You'll always be a good friend you know,"

"You too, thanks Harriet," He kissed her cheek softly in thanks before they pulled apart and she headed for the door, turning for one last glance as she did.

As he shut the front door he sighed again, a sigh of relief. _How did that go so well?_ He shook his head and made his way over to the window watching at Harriet walked out of the entrance to his building. He glanced around the street noticing how quiet it was, apart from one figure he could just make out in the dim street lamp making their way away from his direction. He grabbed his phone quickly as he realised who it was.

"Jac" he breathed as the recipient answered, his eyes closing for a second.

"Hey," She said quietly, he watched her turn around slightly and glance up obviously not being able to see him.

"Where are you?" he asked her, wondering if she'd tell him the truth.

"Just by my house," he knew it; he knew she wouldn't be truthful. But why was she here?

"Funny, come up now. It's cold," He watched as she turned around, practically spinning and glanced up at his window before a small smile formed on her mouth. She hung up and began walking towards the entrance, already being let straight in.

He heard a faint knock on his door a few moments later and practically rushed to answer it.

"Hey" she whispered, daring to look up at him. He shuffled awkwardly, moving to the side to allow her into his flat.

"What are you doing here Jac?" he questioned in almost a whisper. She turned back to face him, allowing herself to glance up at him.

"I'm sorry," She began, "That shouldn't have happened,"

He scoffed and shook his head, "Yeah I know, you said," He turned around to avoid facing her, not really wanting to hear what she had to say. He began playing with the lamp on the table near the door when he heard her footsteps come towards him and before he knew it she was stood in front of him. He still refused to look up but instead focused on the floor, his feet suddenly becoming more interesting.

"Hey," she whispered, moving her hand and cupping his cheek, lifting his head up. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, seeing the regret and confusion staring straight back at him. "I meant I shouldn't have run away,"

He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing; _did she really just say that?_

"What?" he murmured, reaching up to her hand and pulling it away from his face, entwining it with his.

"I shouldn't have run away," she sighed, looking down at their entwined hands and stepping closer to him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight," She looked up at him and smiled briefly. "You seem to make me really nervous,"

A smile formed on his face as he began to relax, understanding what she meant. "I think we have that in common," he chuckled slightly, his other hand coming up to her face and stroked her cheek softly. "Why did you run straight back to him though?" he questioned, his face becoming torn and confused.

"It's what I know," she replied honestly, "But you have no idea how bad I felt, seeing you walk in," She reached for his other hand and pulled it up to look at, "and this, I am not worth this," she stroked his bruised knuckles before bringing them up to her mouth and kissing them tenderly.

"You are worth a lot more than that," he whispered, stroking her cheek again. He sighed gently, a smile sitting comfortably on his face until he realised something. "If you mean all of this, why did you lie when you said you weren't outside? Why were you walking away?"

Jacqueline shrugged and sighed herself, "I saw her leave your flat," meaning Harriet, "I thought I was being stupid thinking you'd even consider talking to me again, let alone anything else. She wouldn't do that to you, she loves you and you love her. I hurt you and we aren't even together,"

David nodded in understanding, she was right but he didn't care anymore. "I broke up with her Jac," She brought her eyes back up to his as he said that. She raised her eyebrow at him, questioning his seriousness to which he nodded and smiled gently.

"Why?" she asked, hoping she knew the answer.

He said nothing; he leaned forward and planted his lips onto hers, all the emotions and feelings from before flying straight back. He felt her smile into the kiss as it became more passionate, every other aspect of their confusing and complicated lives vanishing from their minds, nothing but each other in that moment mattered. Their lips worked against each other, matching every move equally. David grazed his tongue against her bottom lip and his teeth clenched it gently, stifling a moan from the back of her throat along with a gasp, allowing him access. His hands ran down her body, needing to consume every part of her in that moment as her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. If the first kiss was anything, then this was perfection. They worked as one for what felt like hours but in reality were no longer than a few minutes before his hands swam up her body and cupped her cheeks allowing him to reluctantly pull away in desperate need of air. He rested his forehead against hers; both of their eyes still firmly shut tight wanting to savour the moment.

"That's why," he whispered calmly, regaining his breath. No running, no regret, this time it was just the two of them following their hearts.

* * *

**There is a chance, and i say a "chance" i could possibly be persuaded to continue as a full story, but there are conditions! I need time to write it, obviously and i will not be able to finish it for over a month due to exams and commitments blah de blah! **

**Also i have other stories that desperately need finishing, but i'm liking this story so hmm maybe? **

**R&R? Let me know what you want etc, :-)**

**Hope you like it!**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait! I've had sooo many exams and i've been so stressed, but as of today all my exams are done! So i should be back to writing and uploading! **

**^ There's the good news...**

**Bad news is, this is the last chapter for this. A couple of you wanted a full story, but with two others incomplete, it's bugging me, but who knows i may be back with more of David and Jacqueline in the future?! Never say never eh?!**

**Well hope you enjoy the last chapter, and sorry for the long wait! Please review and what not.. xxx**

* * *

She opened her eyes as she absorbed what had happened in the last few minutes and exhaled deeply, all the tension and regret from earlier thrown out of her system.

"Soo…?" She whispered, hoping he wasn't regretting what had happened. A small smile formed on his face as he moved his hands from her cheeks and entwined their hands, gently stroking his thumb over hers. He noticed she closed her eyes briefly as if she'd finally relaxed. He nodded at her and smiled wider. "I should probably get going," She whispered, his face dropped slightly in panic and his hands squeezed hers.

"What?" he murmured quietly. She let go of one of his hands and stroked his cheek sweetly whilst shaking her head slowly.

"No, I meant it's late and we have work in the morning," His facial expression lightened somewhat as he realised she wasn't running this time. He nodded and bowed his head, looking at their entwined hands to his right. "I'll see yo…" she began before David interrupted.

"Stay with me," he whispered bringing his head back up to look at her. Her facial expression was hard to read, she furrowed her brow as she raised her eyebrows, questioning his intentions. "Just, stay with me. Nothing has to happen, just.." he trailed off feeling embarrassed.

"Go on," she teased slightly, wanting to know what he was going to say. He caught on to her teasing and smirked at her, feeling more confident. He stepped closer to her and moved both his hands to her waist, pulling her into him. He lowered his forehead onto hers before conversing.

"Two things. It's late, as you say and there is no way I'd let you go home alone at this time," She smiled at his kindness, blushing slightly. "And secondly, do you know how long I've wanted to wake up holding you in my arms?"

She gasped slightly at his last comment, it striking her somewhere in her chest. The warming feeling it created swimming through her and a smile breaking out. She leaned in and pushed their lips together tenderly, moving her hands to the back of his neck and playing with the tufts of hair as the kiss turned more passionate. She felt him smile into the kiss, making her insides tingle as she felt his hand trail down her body resting just above her bum. Reluctantly she pulled away desperately needing air. They remained close as they caught their breaths and just smiled at each other.

"When did you get so romantic?" she teased, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Hopeless romantic me," he joked back at her, pecking her lips once more. "So is that a yes baby?"

"Did you just call me baby?" she asked, her heart melting at his choice of words.

"Erm, maybe.. why?"

She shrugged, "I like it," She leaned in and kissed him quickly again before taking his hand and leading him to his bedroom. She pulled him in and shut the door behind him before turning around to face him. "In case you didn't guess, yes, it's a yes,"

He smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her, walking backwards to his bed and lowering her down on it gently.

"Thought you said 'nothing'," Jac asked him slightly teasing, pausing the kissing momentarily.

"We don't have too baby," he reassured her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She raised an eyebrow at him before pulling him back on top of her to continue their kissing, crawling backwards up the bed and resting her back on the pillows. She giggled into the kiss as his hand trailed up her body and ended at her neck. She slid down so she was lying flat, him hovering above her as they both began getting lost in each other, one hundred per cent content.

An hour or so later, they both lay entwined in each other, David stroking her hair soothingly feeling nothing but happiness considering how long he'd wanted this. He wasn't sure what was going to happen in the morning or the next week or month, but he was completely sure this was what he wanted. He wanted this beautiful girl to be his, and only his and right now that was what she was, so for the moment he was savouring that thought. He knew he couldn't push her too far, he wanted nothing but for her to be happy, and if that was with Tony then he guessed he'd let her go. What other choice would he have? She moved slightly and turned to lean sideways with her cheek resting on his chest. She was now clad in his shirt that had been discarded on the floor from earlier, it long enough just to cover her modesty.

"You okay?" he whispered, looking down at her. He looked up at him and smiled sweetly before nodding.

"Never better," she replied, reaching for his hand and entwining their fingers. "What happens now?"

"Whatever you want, I'm not going to push you into this, I only want you to be happy," He told her sincerely.

"I am happy," She replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. He tensed slightly but nodded, realising this probably only was a onetime thing.

"It's fine babe, I don't want to ruin you and Tony," he told her, slight hurt trailed in his voice.

She sat up and edged closer to him, looking straight at him. She moved her hand and cupped his cheek. "I meant, I'm happy here…with you," Her voice was quiet, laced with shyness. He moved his arm so it went around her and she could lean into him once more. He moved his head and kissed her forehead sweetly. "This is what I want David, I was… just scared,"

"Mhm," he mumbled, wanting to know what else she was thinking.

"And I still am, I'm scared I'm going to mess this up, ruin everything,"

"Jac, you won't okay? I want this just as much as you, more. God I've wanted you since we met." He began before chuckling slightly. "Remember when I first joined Enders and I bumped straight into you, you were the first person I met and then Tony came up behind you. I'd known you for a split second and you had me. I've only ever held it back because of Tony, I thought you were happy,"

"I am, I mean he's a great guy," she told him sighing deeply.

"Then what is it Jac, why are you here, in bed with me?" David asked her cautiously.

She lay still for a few seconds, not quite sure how to put it. To her it was simple, but to anyone else she wasn't sure how she'd convince them. She'd known from the start, David was right, their first meeting left a lasting impression on both of them and there had always been something, feelings she'd repressed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Quite simply, he's not you" she told him, looking back up at him, smiling slightly. His eyes lifted as she said that and he leant down and kissed her lips gently, savouring the moment.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked her, his forehead leaning on hers.

She nodded slightly and smiled, "Yeah."

"Don't be scared baby," he told her, wanting to reassure her. He lifted his hand and brought it up to her cheek and stroked it gently. She forced a smile at him, trying to tell him she wasn't, but he knew her too well. "We'll be fine, honestly. It will take some time, and we'll hit some walls and setbacks but you've got me haven't you?" There was a slight joking tone laced in his last words.

"I guess I have," she replied, stifling a yawn. He pulled her closer and she snuggled into him, her land resting on his chest.

"Get some sleep baby," he whispered, kissing the top of her head gently. "We'll face tomorrow when it comes," He felt her nod slightly and a few moments later, her breathing become even telling him she'd fallen asleep. "Night beautiful," he whispered before laying down to rest himself.

Neither of them knew what would happen at work in the moment, neither could predict. But what they did know is that neither of them would give up, and if things got in their way, they knew it wouldn't end, because they were stuck. Stuck on a one way ticket into each other, trouble or no trouble, there was no going back.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed it, i should hopefully be updating Holiday and Broken Girl soon! Get back to writing now, bye bye! xxxxx**


End file.
